


Thirst

by AllButMemoryWillFade



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bad Flirting, Day 11 AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda Alternate Jumin Good Ending ?, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllButMemoryWillFade/pseuds/AllButMemoryWillFade
Summary: Day 11 in a little twist on his route, where he held his jumbled feelings back instead.





	1. Friend Zone

Jumin Han was beautiful. The kind of untouchable perfection that made something clench in your chest. And when the corner of his mouth turned up in that barely there smirk? MC had to remind herself to breathe. 

She tore her eyes away from the man and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. The fine crystal shone under the lights of the dance floor as she tipped the glass. She took in the room with a sense of pride. The fundraiser party had turned out lovely, and she had taken part in it. MC had no idea what she was doing when she fumbled her way into the RFA. A series of odd events had landed her in the middle of a bunch of secrets, plots, and twists- but it had also brought her to a wonderful group of friends. She would have never believed she could grow to care about people so strongly in eleven days, or accomplish so much. She had busted her butt to draw in a diverse group of guests with big hearts and, hopefully, big checkbooks. V had even loved her suggestion to donate the proceeds to a shelter that focused on homeless children. 

MC took a sip as she spotted Seven goofing off with Yoosung across the room. She laughed as the pair snuck up behind Zen to crash his selfie. Jaehee shot them a fierce look that earned a shriek from the redhead. 

“Abort mission!” He cried as he tugged on Yoosung's arm. The blond yelped as they scurried away comically. MC traded a look with Jaehee that spoke volumes. You could put them in fancy clothes, but you weren't getting mature gentlemen out of those goofballs. The tiny twist to Jaehee's lips was mirrored in her own. She wouldn't have them any other way. 

“Our organization has done a lot of good so far.” Jumin had said in the chatroom that first day.  
“...You will never regret joining.”

Her eyes strayed to him again. He stood chatting with some guests, taller than most of the men in the room and impeccably dressed. He stood apart where ever he was. You noticed when that man was in the room. Long fingers fidgeted with his cuff as those gray eyes drifted over to hers. With a blush, she turned away quickly. Okay, it was getting ridiculous. What had started as a tiny crush over a few phone calls had bloomed into... what exactly? Pathetic one sided adoration? She didn't even know. 

He was kind to her, polite as always and warm. He was thoughtful and patient and valued differing opinions. MC quickly adored that razor sharp wit, his terrible jokes, even his laser like focus to detail. But he didn't seem to notice the stupid smile that spread over her face when he walked in the room. Or how she blushed like a fool when he addressed her. Or how blindingly awkward she'd get when he called. When she visited his apartment, he seemed pleased, intensely concerned about her safety, and very attentive – but he had remained a completely, frustratingly perfect gentleman. Jumin Han treated her like a valued friend, and her heart tripped all over itself because of it. 

MC tipped her glass and took down the rest of her drink in an unladylike gulp. A smile greeted the server who appeared with another. She listened politely as a guest described his latest plans for his fall clothing line. Theory on color and cut blurred as she heard Jumin's deep voice rumble over the murmur of guests. The man had a voice for sin. She took another deep drink to wash away her thirsty thoughts.  
How embarrassing. 

“Congratulations, MC.” Jaehee came up beside her, her smile warm and friendly. “There are so many people here!”

MC clinked her glass with Jaehee's as they admired the full room. They drank in a tiny toast to working their asses off. 

“I'm so glad to see it. I was a bit nervous at the end there, you know?” MC let out a little giggle, as the champagne bubbles started to hit her. 

Jaehee rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“I can't see why. You seem to charm the pants off every one you come in contact with.” Her lips curved into a teasing grin. “I'm shocked to see you've stayed off the dance floor all evening.” 

MC wanted to groan. Her new BFF knew damn well why she was standing on the sidelines. 

“Maybe I'm keeping my dance card open.” 

Brown eyes flashed behind her glasses. 

“For a certain someone?” She teased. Jaehee may not get the fascination with her overbearing boss, but she was a good friend. And good friends teased the hell out of you when you had a crush. 

Another drink finished in a hurry, MC handed the glass over in exchange for another. She should slow down, but her nerves begged for a distraction. Heat bloomed over her cheeks as she fought to not look over at the CEO-in-line across the room. 

“Have you ever heard of the term friend-zoned?” MC started laughing before she could even finish the sentence. The woman beside her chuckled. 

“Have you tried asking him?”

“Me. Ask him to dance?” The thought alone set butterflies off in her stomach, less of a flutter and more of a riot. “He's not interested, Jaehee. You see how polite and cool is he around me.”

“This is Jumin Han we are talking about. The robot man of C&R International. The way he treats you? It's practically passionate for him.” Jaehee shuddered at the word. “and for the record, I find this whole conversation disturbing.”

Lightheaded, MC smiled. Jaehee was being supportive. She didn't believe a word of it, but MC appreciated it none the less. A minor emergency broke out, bringing the staff out to request assistance. 

Jaehee patted her arm as she turned to go help. 

“I've got this.” She winked. “Your only job is to quit sitting over here brooding. Woman up, MC.”

As her friend left her alone again, the nerves rolled in. Could she really do it? Her eyes strayed to Jumin for maybe the hundredth time that night. He moved from guest to guest with ease, talking business like it was breathing. So calm and smooth. 

She could do this. What was the worst that could happen?  
He could say no, her heart hissed.

Even then, it'd be the most polite and graceful rejection of her life. Okay, MC steeled herself. She was going to do it. 

After one more drink.


	2. The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the smell before rain  
You are the blood in my veins.

Jumin was a patient man. 

In business one often had to play the long game- get a good feel for the other party, know when the time was right to make your move. He was born into it, he was skilled in such tactics. The game was a dance between warring and wooing. You bid your time, you analyzed weaknesses, and you maximized on your own strengths. But when he had never faced off with like of MC. One phone call had set his whole world on its head. 

“How does my voice sound?”

He had called as a matter of politeness, to familiarize them both with each other as members. But she had cut right through the boredom with a question. 

“Do you want me to judge your voice? I didn't want to go that much into details but... I'll listen if you want.”

His own name sounded softer coming from her, a surprise that was not unpleasant. Her voice was a warm rain falling on parched ground. He found himself wanting to listen to more.

In mere days, she went from a stranger to the person he called most, after Assistant Kang, of course. Their conversations soothed him, pulling apart his tangled threads with delicate fingers. And when she walked into his home that first night? Her quick smile and kind words left him defenseless. In an instant, he was unbalanced and feeling out of control. Jumin Han didn't know what to do with out-of-control. He didn't trust himself – didn't want to embarrass himself or scare her with the intensity of these confusing feelings. Would she even want such attention from him? 

Across the room, that tiny slip of a woman laughed under the lights with Assistant Kang. The little black dress she wore was threaded with shimmering strands that caught the light as she turned. It was backless, exposing the elegant curve of her spine and the tiny tuck of her waist. He wanted the run his fingers down it, to see if she was as soft and perfect as she appeared. Part of him wanted to wrap his coat around her and cover her from appreciating eyes. Like the pair of crimson eyes that were drifting over her that very moment. Jumin shot Zen a disapproving glare, but he only winked in return. The idiot. 

He nodded to the business men in front of him and politely excused himself from the conversation. There was only so much discussion on golfing products one could stomach in an evening. He had found his limit a good 15 minutes ago. At the bar, he stopped for a fresh glass of wine. What was the rest of the RFA up to? He knew Zen had been holding court with a group of fawning romance writers in one corner of the ballroom. Assistant Kang hurried off with staff to the back. God only knew what trouble the youngest two members were stirring up. 

“I do hope you left behind a guard for Elizabeth the 3rd.” A sweet voice had him turning on his heel. “I haven’t seen Seven for five full minutes.”

MC stood in front of him, a teasing smile on her lips. His own stretched and curved in response as if he had no control. 

“A very valid fear.” He nodded in agreement. He leaned closer to match her eye level, as he gestured his wine glass across the room. At the far wall, a man in a dark suit and glasses blended into the shadows. Luciel's red hair was not far from his sight. “That’s why I assigned one to follow him for the evening as well.” 

The closeness was a mistake, Jumin realized. It was too familiar- the soft vanilla scent of her hair flooded his senses in an instant. He inhaled deeply before forcing himself to pull away. 

Her laugh bubbled out as she spotted the guard. No small, polite, chuckle for MC. She laughed like she did everything, sincerely and out loud- bystanders be damned. He wanted to hear it again.

His eyes traveled over her again. Every curve and delicate detail was lovely, but it was her eyes that did him in. They were so bright and honest, a honey brown so warm he wanted to bask in it. Keep them on only him. 

“Have I mentioned that you look absolutely stunning this evening?” He had, of course, but the fresh pink that spread across her cheeks was worth repeating himself. 

“Thank you,” her head dipped down as she smiled. “You clean up pretty nice yourself.” 

“I do try.” He offered a small smile as his hand smoothed down the front of his jacket. “Though I should probably give credit to my tailor .”

The flush on her face was so charming as she looked up at him. His fingers itched to reach up and trace the color across the curve of her cheek. The improper thought shamed him instantly. MC would surely be horrified if she noticed his leering. Beside him, she seemed to take a big breath before leaning in close. 

“Jumin, I have to ask-” 

A riot crashed down upon them in the shape of their two youngest members. 

“RFA selfies!” Luciel yelled as he slid between them. Was he sliding around in just his black dress socks? An arm snaked around each of their waists. He tugged them in close, like a group hug. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Jumin tired to step away, but the red head held fast. Yoosung crouched in front of them with a cell phone. The blond laughed like a fool, his face glowing in the camera's screen. 

“Just how drunk did you get him?” MC giggled as she held up a peace sign to the camera. 

“I'm completely innocent, I assure you.” The hacker held up crossed fingers and winked.

Silly cat ears appeared above each of their heads. Jumin tilted his head as he took in the ridiculous scene. Interesting. 

Luciel cheesed it up while Yoosung struggled with the buttons. 

“Say MEOW!”

“MEOW!” MC and Yoosung both answered.

Jumin was too busy watching her. She was absolutely adorable on the screen, with the cat ears and a bright smile. Yoosung got the photo to take and cheered at the result. 

“Send me a copy.” Jumin murmured. 

“Oh ho ho,” Luciel chuckled as he swiped the phone from Yoosung. MC held out her hand and helped the tipsy boy to his feet. They both stumbled a bit, chuckling.

“You want me to crop it to just the two of us, Juju?” Gold eyes winked at him. 

“Do not.” Jumin's attention was glued to MC, watching Yoosung practically fawn over her as he hovered near. “And stop calling me that.”

“You need to get him some water.” Jumin gestured to the blond. 

“Hey, I'm fust jine.” he turned to him with a scowl. “I'm not as think as you drunk I am!”

Seven howled with laughter. He slapped Yoosung on the shoulder as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

“I'm not.” Yoosung turned even more red. “You just want MC all to yourself, rich boy.”

MC covered her mouth with one hand. Eyes squeezed shut. Great, now she was embarrassed. With dark eyes, he shot the hacker a look. 

“Loud and clear,” Luciel said with a chuckle. “Come on, buddy. Let's get you some food before you get knocked out.” 

He pulled him away as he protested. 

“I'm so sorry if they embarrassed you, MC,” Jumin started, but a very unladylike snort stopped him in his tracks. Her shoulders were shaking. 

“MC?”

“He’s such a mess after a couple drinks.” She giggled until he couldn’t help but smile. 

The flush on her face was charming, highlighting high cheek bones and delicate curves. Her eyes crinkled at the corners with mirth. 

She was enchanting, she was tempting. 

Jumin caught her elbow as she swayed against him. 

She was drunk.

He looked at the empty champagne flute dangling from her fingers as he helped her straighten. 

“How many of these have you had?” He asked as he slid the glass from her hands. He set it gently on the table behind them as he noted other signs. The flushed cheeks, the slight unsteadiness, the adorable giggles she couldn't seem to hold back. His lips pressed together as he fought back a smile. 

“Oh, just a few,” she laughed and waved the question off. A new song started and MC’s face seemed to light up. She took another deep breath and turned to look up into his eyes.

“Okay.” she said with a nod. “Jumin, would you like to dance?” 

A warmth filled him at the idea. Yes, Jumin thought. He would love to be so close. Yes. He would jump for an excuse to touch her. But that tipsy little grin made him pause.

“Perhaps we should sit this one out?” he offered. Her heels were so high, one twirl, one twist wrong and she could hurt her ankle. She could trip and fall. A hundred small dangers ran through his head, firing off protective notions he didn’t realize he had. 

“Would you like to have a seat?” He held his hand to a table along the wall, hoping to sit her down. They could talk, safely, off her feet and he could keep his hands to himself. Hopefully. That was the idea, anyway.

The flush on her face deepened as her eyes darted away. 

“You know, actually, I have to-” her voice wobbled a little as she looked around the room. It was almost like she was looking for an exit. “Um. Yeah. Please excuse me.”

She didn’t wait for his response. MC took off at a clipped speed, her balance holding despite the drink and heels. Jumin frowned as she weaved through the crowd in a hurry. Had he offended her? Upset her? Maybe she had had enough of his attention?

“And that’s what we call blocking your own shot.” A familiar voice chuckled behind him. He turned to see Zen at the bar. The actor raised his glass of beer with a mocking grin. 

Jumin didn’t bother to respond. He looked down into his wine to see his sullen expression reflected back at him.

“Damn it all to hell.”

He spent the rest of the evening watching her smile and laugh with the rest of the RFA. And in return, he watched them look at her with their hearts in their eyes. Seemed like she had that effect on people.

She tripped a little, giggled into Zen’s side. He was all too eager to wrap an arm around her waist to steady her. The white haired bastard was practically glowing. Another drink was pressed into her hand with a wink. 

“Looks like Hyun is laying the charm on thick tonight.” V chuckled softly as he came up beside Jumin.

“He needs to keep his charm and his hands to himself.” 

A knowing smile spread across his childhood friend's face.

“Maybe you should, politely, make your feelings known?” V suggested. “The night is winding down and guests are leaving. Our pretty coordinator may need an escort home.” 

“Or a stick to beat away these hungry wolves.” Jumin glowered as Seven leaned in and whispered something in MC’s ear. Her loud laugh was adorable, so unguarded and open. 

“Are you going to leave it to them?” V pushed gently. Even with his limited eye sight, V could read him, plain as day. 

They would end the party any minute, and one of them would step up. One of them would offer to take her home. They’d be alone, so close in the dark of a car with her so vulnerable and so god damn beautiful. If Jumin had such trouble resisting temptation, how could he trust the younger men with her? 

MC with her sweet smile and kissable mouth, in that dress, with her wide, honest eyes that made a man feel weak? Could he really leave her alone in a car with that flirt or that silly hacker? 

V was already smiling, knowing his words had hit the mark.

Jumin pictured her turning to one of them with soft eyes. He imagined that gentle smile she gave him only a couple nights ago, but shining for Zen instead. Something dark twisted inside and made him clench his fist. 

How did Luciel phrase it?

“Oh hell no.”


	3. Melt

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

MC held her hands to her blazing cheeks as she hurried away. What an idiot. Not only did she get shot down, but he thought her a drunken fool. Good job calming those nerves, MC.

She caught Jaehee as the other woman headed to the bathroom. Her kind eyes searched her face.

“So, how did it go?” She pushed opened the door and held it for her. At the row of sinks, MC put her elbows on the counter and hid her face in her hands. 

“Crash and burn, Jaehee.” she moaned through her fingers. 

Her friend chuckled as she straightened her hair in the mirror. 

“I'm sure you exaggerate.” 

“So, I may have had a couple drinks before.” 

Jaehee made a small noise in her throat. 

“I know, I know. I wanted to relax!” 

“But you're a bit of a light weight.” She finished for her. Her warm chuckle wrestled a smile from MC.

“Anyway! I asked. ” She made a face. “Okay... It was more like I blurted it out. I must have looked a mess. He tried to sit me down like I couldn’t be trusted on my own two feet.”

MC rubbed her forehead in frustration. Why couldn't she control her thirst? Literally, on any level. Why did she have to drown her nerves in expensive booze?

“Sounds just like his ridiculous ass.” Jaehee laughed at her miserable expression. “I wouldn't take it so hard. If he didn't want to talk to you, he would tell you. Bluntly.”

“Yes, well maybe he was feeling pity for my sloppy drunk self.”

“Come on, MC.” She tugged her up and squeezed her shoulders in a side hug. “We are here to celebrate. Let's go out an have a great night. There's plenty of time to mope and eat ice cream later.”

“You're right.” MC tried to gather herself. Her reflection shifted a little as she straightened her hair. She put one hand on the counter until the world steadied. 

“I'm starting to think Mr. Han was right about the no dancing.” Jaehee kept a hand on her arm as they walked out of the ladies room. 

“You're kind of a shit, Jaehee.” MC stuck out her tongue as her friend laughed. “I love you, but still, a shit.”

For the rest of the night she kept Jaehee's advice in the forefront. She laughed with the boys and let them drag her around to chat with the more eccentric guests. Zen's outrageous flirting was a great mood lifter. He was too ridiculous to be taken seriously, but she appreciated his efforts to make her smile. She found herself laughing as another drink was pressed into her hands. As the guests started to thin out, the group hovered around the bar- all except Jumin and V. They were caught up in conversation across the room. Not that she noticed where Jumin was or anything. Nope.

Her ankle wobbled and she lost her balance, stumbling just a little. Zen caught her against him with one arm and a silly grin.

“Don't worry, Princess,” he winked. “I'm here to save the day.”

She chuckled, but Zen didn't let her go. His eyes traveled across her face a touch too long.

“I think we need to get you home, babe.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Jumin's deep voice had her head whipping around to find him. He strode up to the group with authority. Not a wrinkle in his suit or a trace of tiredness after the long night. MC felt the familiar little rise in her heart rate that always kicked in around him. She just stared as he stopped beside her. A warm hand slid across the small of her back, pressing her away from the actor's body. 

“It looks like you and Luciel have your hands full.” Jumin nodded to where Yoosung was practically laying on the bar. Zen groaned loudly. 

“Not it!” Luciel threw his hands up when Zen turned his way. “I've got work to do.” 

“Oh, let's just get it over with.” Jaehee stepped forward with a roll of her eyes. “I'll help get him to your place, Zen.” 

“This kid.” He sighed as he went to help get the blond to his feet. Yoosung muttered low curses as they shook him.

She chuckled at the scene until that deep voice was at her ear again.

“It's late, MC. Come. I'll see you home.”

The gentle pressure on her back lead her away before she could even think of a response. She followed, eyes wide and heart racing, to his limo. Driver Kim opened the door for them with a smile and Jumin helped her climb inside. He slid in beside her and the door shut with a soft sound. Just like that, she was closed in with Jumin Han. In the dark, she was a thousand times more aware of him- the warmth that radiated from him as he settled against the lush seats and let out a slow breath. 

“Thank you.” She whispered finally. Gray eyes found hers and a mysterious little smile twisted his lips. 

“My pleasure.”

It was a normal, polite phrase. Why did it sound so sinful when he said it? 

“Excuse me a moment,” he said as he pulled out his phone. He issued a few commands to whoever was on the other end. He arranged for people to handle the clean up and confirmed that everyone had a safe ride home for the evening. She used the darkness and his distraction to soak in his features. He was so, so out of her league on so many levels. She was a nobody, socially and economically. Her school loans and tiny apartment would attest to that. MC had no business making eyes at a man that handsome, of his social standing. It wasn't the money or power she was drawn to. She couldn't give a damn about either. Never, ever did she want to look like one of the shallow women who hovered around him. Jumin was all that she saw, but, she knew how the real world worked. Golden spoons didn't run with poor girls from the wrong side of town. 

His eyes drifted to her and warmed. She smiled back. When he looked at her, she suddenly didn't feel like a nobody, though. It was hard to keep her head straight around that.

He hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket.

“You are always looking out for every one.” She smiled at him. 

“I believe Zen would call that being 'overbearing and entitled.'” He said in a dry tone. 

“You're great, Jumin,” she whispered. “Don't let the guys and their teasing get to you.”

He parted his lips to respond, but gravity did that shifty thing. Her equilibrium became a fluid thing and she felt her self tip over. Her head came to rest on his shoulder as the world realigned itself. MC giggled and died inside, all at once. Great. His smile was soft as she righted herself. 

“Anyway, everyone loves you. How could they not?”

“Perhaps the champagne has blurred your memory of recent conversations?” His tone seemed to drop lower as he added. “Of course, Zen was too busy fawning over you tonight to argue with me.”

MC couldn't hold back a chuckle at the memory.

“Me? Don't be silly. He would flirt with a telephone pole if it was the only thing near by.” Her mood was so light as she leaned back against the seat. She let her eyes drift shut for just a second. His low voice and the gentle rocking of the car was so soothing after the noise and nerves of the day. 

“Besides,” she waved a hand dismissively. “I'm pretty sure everyone seems to know I'm too busy gawking at you like a lovesick puppy, anyway.”

Her eyes flew open. Oh god. Did she really just say that out loud? 

The quiet shock that filled the car was confirmation enough. She slapped a hand over her mouth as a burst of nervous laughter bubbled out. That heart rate of hers? Suddenly through the roof. What a glorious disaster. 

The man next to her hadn't moved. Not a muscle. City lights slid over his features as they rolled away from the party. Little sections of his face were revealed in bursts of passing lights. His parted lips highlighted by a street light. Gray eyes fixed on hers lit by a neon sign. 

She was a moron. Her head rolled against the back of the seat as she sighed. 

“I didn’t mean make you uncomfortable.” 

“Is that what you think?” he murmured, dark eyes flashing to life.

She gave him a bittersweet smile. 

“I know you see me as a just friend. I respect that and am grateful, truly.” She blushed. “I’m sorry, I’m drunk. I shouldn’t have said that. It just sort of fell out.”

Stupid, MC. Stupid, Stupid. 

She looked down at her clasped fingers, her reeling head running through a million more names to call herself. Fool. Idiot. Drunken dumb ass. She could do better. A hot mess of epic proportions? 

Firm fingers took her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. She caught her breath. The gaze that met hers was anything but cold. He was a banked fire stirred to life. Inside her chest was a winter night dying to be thawed. MC was about melt into his fine leather seats. 

Time 2 AM. Cause of Death- One look from Jumin Fucking Han

“Listen to me closely, MC,” Jumin said in a voice that rumbled low and sure. “You are a captivating woman. Far too kind and beautiful.”

MC ducked her head away from the heat in those eyes. She knew the “but” was coming next. Her heart skipped a beat when he leaned close- his lips to her ear. 

“You deserve to be courted, treated like a princess. But-“

There it was. She squeezed her eyes shut.

“I find it incredibly difficult when all I can think about is how badly I want to hike up that dress and take you right here,” he growled in her ear. MC went liquid, gasping as every cell seemed to meltdown. 

“If I touch you, I won’t be able to control myself.” 

“M-maybe I don’t want you to,” she whispered. 

A smile twisted his beautiful mouth- something dark and pleased shone in his eyes.

“Then we will have plenty of time, when you aren’t so vulnerable and I am not so weak.”

In other words, when we aren’t sloppy drunk. Dammit. Even his rain checks were elegant as hell.


	4. Simmer

The limo stopped and the door opened to a familiar apartment building. MC arched her brow at Jumin. 

“I didn’t want to leave you home alone in your state.” 

If it was anyone else, she would have called it a line- but not Jumin. She bit her lip as he stepped out and offered his hand. 

“Sleep here. Let me rest easy knowing you are safe and well. I can take you home if you are well enough in the morning.” 

His face was the usual mask of cool confidence, a glassy lake undisturbed, but his eyes. Oh, lord, his eyes. MC blushed under their intensity. 

With one hand, Jumin helped her slide out of the limo. He kept it at the small of her back as she took unsteady steps to the elevator. MC cursed that lingering haze with every step.

Would the night have turned out differently if she hadn't overindulged? Would she be in his arms instead of leaning on one for support? Or would they have continued their polite, quiet dance of friendship? Either way, they were here now.

The elevator door slid closed behind them and once again, she was locked into a small, luxurious space with him. Everything was polished to a high shine. The mirrors on each side showed her what a sight she was- wide eyes, parted lips, gazing up at the beautiful man towering over her. All her senses dulled by drink were singing back to life. All she could see was Jumin. All she could feel was the electricity that danced between them. 

MC pressed her back against the wall to steady herself as the elevator smoothly ascended. He stepped closer, just into the edge of her personal space. Long fingers reached out and trailed across her jaw searing a path along her skin. At her chin, his thumb brushed over her bottom lip. 

If collected, polite Jumin made her jittery, this new intense side made her weak. A breathy little sigh escaped and the corners of his lips curved up. The devil knew what he was doing to her. 

Two could play that game. 

MC caught the pad of his thumb with a swipe of her tongue. Lips closed around it for one long, slow suck. His eyes darkened as the muscles in his jaw clenched. How delicious. 

“You're being terribly disobedient.” His voice was a caress all of it's own. 

“I made no rules about touching.” Dragging her lips against his thumb, she smiled coyly. “That was all you.”

“Behave yourself, kitten.” 

A little thrill ran through her that she couldn't explain. Never in her life had she been interested in pet names or anything of the sort. But in that elevator, in that voice, with those gray eyes locked on hers? There was all kinds of interest. 

The doors slid open with a soft ding, breaking the spell. 

MC gave her best cocky grin as she tried to saunter past. Her heel wobbled and threw her off balance. In a flash, Jumin had her tucked close to his chest. The tiniest tinge of humor lit his features as he looked into her upturned face.   
“Allow me to escort you,” he said smoothly. 

MC pressed her lips together.

“Yeah. Good idea.”

He led her inside, but his touch lingered just a little longer, a little more possessive than was polite. 

***

Jumin’s life was a series of expectations. They provided distraction from the tangled threads in his head. Straight lines and precise schedules, rules and routine kept his life neat and orderly.   
Until MC. From the moment she came crashing into their chat room, she had flipped everything he thought he knew on its head. She was everything he didn’t know he wanted. And did he want.

That small confession in the limo was a final straw. All his tightly held control slipped its leash. Was that what Zen called his beast? 

He was ready to drag her across the seat and pull her on to his lap. Drive his fingers into her hair, kiss the frown right off her mouth. Hear all the many ways she could say his name. But he was no beast. 

Did she really think he had no interest? 

Jumin had held himself back for days, sorting his own tangled emotions. It felt like ages instead. But with that look, those unsure, beautiful eyes on him, he felt all that control crumble away. That rebellious little tongue of hers, it turned his resolve into dust. 

He wanted her to see him. He wanted her to be his. His name would be on her lips and his mark on her beautiful skin. Nothing would come between them- until she stumbled as she stepped across the thresh hold.  
He caught her elbow and pulled her body in close.   
Ah yes. He came back to his senses. There was the trouble.   
She looked up at him, tipsy, sheepish, and so adorable it hurt.   
“Allow me to escort you.”  
She was in a vulnerable state and she trusted him to care for her. Jumin would safeguard that trust. Even if it killed him. 

Her eyes scrolled around the room again. It wasn’t the first time she had been in his home, and her eyes touched on everything with a pleased familiarity. He liked that. The apartment just felt right with her in it. The missing piece that made it home. He stopped by the kitchen to get her a glass of water before showing her to the guest room. 

Gently, he sat her on the bed. Her eyes so innocent and wide as she watched him crouch down. He wrapped his fingers around her smooth calves and lifted her foot to his knee. They trailed down to the strap circling her ankles. With a deliberate slowness, he undid them and slid the shoe off. Jumin repeated the process on the other foot, savoring the feel of soft skin and her tiny gasps. He placed the shoes beside the nightstand. 

“There are pajamas in the closet. They may be a little big, but they’ll surely be more comfortable.”  
He rose to stand, but her fingers curled into the lapels of his jacket. She tugged him close, his hands catching themselves on the bed on either side of her. 

“Jumin,” she breathed- so warm, so needy. Her lips were close enough to capture. Temptation was a living thing and that night, its name was MC.

“I want you.” He said it plainly. No use in hiding anything further. “I want you in my bed. In my life. I want you in every way I can have you.”

She licked her lips and he lost his train of thought for a beat. 

“But I will not take. I want you to choose this- to choose me. I want you to be sure, MC. To be completely conscious of your choice.” He leaned in close to her ear. “And I want you to remember every single second.”

The sharp intake of breath was music to his ears. 

“I choose you. I did a long time ago.” 

Jumin allowed himself a moment to breathe in the scent of her hair. 

“Then what is a few hours more?”

“An eternity.” She pouted and he couldn’t stop the smile. He pressed his lips to her forehead, one last concession before he lost himself. 

He strode out of the room and to his own bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. The distance across the hall was too short. Just a turn of the heel and a few steps and he could take it all back. Having her safe under his roof was both comforting and maddening. He tugged his tie look and made his way to the shower. 

His blood seemed to burn- a curious condition. He stepped under the spray

It did nothing to calm the fire raging just under his skin.   
Under the spray, he closed his eyes and felt the brush of her lips against the pad of his thumb again. Velvet. 

Panting, he leaned his head against the tile. The water had cooled, chilly fingers rushing over skin. The ache in his gut had subsided but like a ghost, it still haunted him. He felt like a pool- still and waiting, a breath held, only to realize he wasn’t made up of cool, untouched water.   
He was a lake of gasoline. Across the hall was a waiting match.


	5. Drench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby, I don’t care if I get drunk, I’ll drink you   
Deep into my throat, a whiskey called you

Zen: Good morning! Did you make it home okay, babe? 

Zen: Did the robot bore you to sleep on the drive?

707 entered the chatroom.

Zen: Yoosung slept on the couch here. He's a real grump when he's hungover   
Zen: I hope you aren't feeling too bad this morning, princess.

707: What about me, Zenny? Don't you care if I'm okay?

Zen: Gah, shut up.   
Zen: You don't even drink, anyway.

Jumin Han entered the chatroom.

Jumin: Good morning. She is just fine. 

He heard her moving around earlier, humming as she went to brush her teeth. Jumin took that as a good sign and started his task. 

Zen: Ugh. This guy. How do you even know? 

Jumin: Because she's here in front of me.

Zen: wait. WHAT?!  
Zen: What is MC doing there?  
Zen: She stayed the night? 

707: Oh ho ho! It looks like Cat Mom turned out to be a horn dog.

Zen: SHUT UP SEVEN

He should correct them. Luciel's vulgar phrasing left a lot to be assumed. But, part of him wanted to leave it like an unspoken claim. The string of angry emojis from the actor made him smile. 

***

MC woke up in the long night shirt Jumin gave her. The material was soft and cozy and probably cost a small fortune. It felt like heaven against her skin.   
In the adjoining bathroom, he had a new toothbrush waiting. Beside it was ibuprofen and a glass of water. 

“I do not get hangovers,” a note tucked under the glass read. “But I've read that this helps.”

She didn't really get them either, but she took them with a grateful smile. 

As she looked in the mirror, she thanks the stars she always carried a mini emergency makeup kit. There was just enough stashed in her tiny bag to clean up her raccoon eyes, brush her hair, and dab a little bit of concealer under her eyes. Nothing runway worthy, but at least she looked a little more presentable. Still, she hesitated to leave the room. Last night’s boldness came back in a rush. 

“You ridiculous, thirsty jack ass.” She told her reflection. Nothing had happened, and yet SOMETHING had definitely happened. 

Would those revelations stand in the light of day? Or would it be all awkward, brushed under the rug and quietly ignored? Sounds came from the kitchen area, the familiar ding of the messenger, the shuffling of someone moving around the open space. The smell in the air made her smile. Pancakes. She knew it before she peeked around the corner. 

Jumin was at the stove, his back to her as he worked. He wore a simple white button down, rolled up at the elbows. Did men know how that look affected the female population? MC leaned against the frame and just admired the view. Elizabeth the 3rd spotted her and trotted over. A precious little meow greeted her as she rubbed against her legs. Jumin turned with the softest smile. 

“Good morning.” He seemed to take her in, head to toe with warm eyes. “Did you sleep well?”

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she stepped into the area. Maybe she should have put her dress back on.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Please, have a seat.” He pushed in her chair for her, polite as always. She smiled as he put plates of pancakes and strawberries in front of her. Juice and coffee sat off to the side. He sat at the head of the table, his back to the floor to ceiling wall of glass. Only a glass of juice and a tiny bit of pancake sat in front of him. 

“You’re not having anything else?” 

He shook his head. 

“I don’t eat much for breakfast most days.” 

Quietly, she watched the city skyline as she ate. It was a comfortable silence, broken up by a few comments on the clear weather and Elizabeth the 3rd’s soft cries for attention. 

Her phone started to buzz again on the glass table. She peeked over at the screen. Messenger notification bubbles popped up one after another. With the rapid fire buzzing, she could only imagine who was riled up.

“Are you tormenting Zen this early in the morning?” She laughed.

He smirked over his glass of juice.

“Unapologetically.” 

Oh, it had to be good. She opened up chat and tried to see what the meltdown was all about. 

“Oh, dear.” She whispered as she saw her name over and over again. A blush crept up her cheeks. “It seems like everyone has jumped to conclusions.”

“Are you upset?” He asked. 

“No,” MC laughed a little. “It's just a little embarrassing.” 

“I could correct them.” Jumin put his glass down and looked at her, calmly studying her expression. “Or, we could 'just go with it'.”

Under the weight of his gaze, MC’s heart started thudding. 

“Just go with it?”

“They have already arrived at a conclusion.” He moved closer. “One that I am not opposed to in the least.”

“So, then…” She felt herself get pulled in, as if the man had his own gravitational force. Her eyes drifted down to his lips as she caught the message. “Why not just go with it?”

Jumin stood from his chair and leaned in, one hand tangling in her hair to cup the back of her head. It started so chaste, a small brush of his lips- just a taste. Velvet and warmth. But a small groan escaped him. His hand held her still as he deepened the kiss, lips parting, dragging over hers. She leaned in, going liquid under the sudden intensity. He tasted like sweet syrup and need, and MC wanted to drink it down. She ran her tongue across his lower lip as they parted. His pant turned into a low growl. Just like that, one strong arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her to him. His mouth locked on her with a fierceness and he pulled her to his chair and lifted. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he firmly sat her on his lap. That hand in her hair tightened into a fist, pulling her head back to expose her throat. He buried his face against her, placing hot, opened mouth kisses along her jaw, down the side to the curve in her shoulder. He caught at the sensitive skin there with his teeth, a tiny nip before he soothed it away with tongue and lips. Her hands found their way into his hair, taking soft handfuls to press him closer. 

“Oh god,” she whimpered as he sucked at the column of her throat. “Yes. Please.”

The hand at her back trailed down and pressed her ass, grinding her into him. MC gasped and arched as his hardness met the softest part of her. Warm, liquid pleasure rushed through her at the contact. She couldn't stop herself from circling her hips, seeking more of the same delicious friction. They were frantic, hands sliding across each other- feeling, holding, gripping close. He murmured low words against her throat as he kissed and sucked his way up to her ear. She couldn't make them out, but the low rumble dripping with need was loud and clear. MC wanted to answer it, wanted to drown in it. 

His hot breath on her skin was driving her mad. In all her silly daydreams, when she let her mind wander into girlish fantasy, she had not imagined he would be so intense. Jumin was driven and raw. His hands held her with a possessiveness that was both needy and adoring. He gripped the neck of her night shirt and pulled, buttons flying off as the air hit her skin. Dark eyes slid over her like a caress. MC didn't even have a moment to feel self conscious. The heat in that gaze burned, set her blood to boiling. Large hands ran up her sides, smoothing over her hips and waist to cup her breasts. 

“You are perfect,” he praised as his thumbs brushed up in an arch. Her nipples tightened into hard points under his touch. A proud smirk curved his lips as she gasped. His head dipped down to take one into his mouth. The wet tease of his tongue brought another gasp, hips moving quicker. The pressure inside of her was building, a dam threatening to break and wash her away. He hadn't even touched her yet. Not really. She needed more. More of his touch, more of his voice, more of him. 

Her fingers traced the line of his jaw, tipping his face back to hers. He met her with a fierce kiss, taking control with tongue and teeth. Diving in and claiming her mouth as his. Against his lips, she whispered his name. 

“You are making me crazy,” she moaned. “I need you so bad.”

It was like she said a magic word. One arm locked around her tight. The other shoved the breakfast dishes down the table. She heard silverware tumble to the floor, juice tip and pour over the edge, splattering against the tile. Jumin seemed blind and deaf to it all. Her body was lifted and laid out on the table, her legs dangling over the edge. In between them, he pulled up his seat.

“W-what are you doing?” She tried to push herself up to sitting, but a strong hand on her sternum held her in place. 

“I just realized I am still very hungry.” His hands slid up her thighs, an unhurried caress as he took in the view with hooded eyes. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you realize.”

His fingers reached the lace of her panties, smoothing along the lines to her hips. It was such a tease- the way he trailed fire across her skin but missed the part of her that wanted his touch the most. His fingers curled into the waist band and pulled. Making quick work of the little scrap of lace and fabric. 

MC gasped as he tugged her closer, hands pushing her legs open. Both hands cupped her ass and lifted her to his mouth. Of all the things she expected, she was not prepared for the reverence. He nuzzled against her, pressing an open mouth kiss to her center. And then his tongue parted her folds with a swipe. The sigh that left her lips was shaky and bordering on a whine. He did it again, and again. Lapping her up like he had all the time in the world, like it was the best part of his day. Her hips couldn't stay still. They lifted up, closer, then shifting away as he sucked against her clit. Her back came off the table. Everything swelled and melted until she was a whimpering mess of pleas and sobs. It was too much, too perfect. It all coalesced into a sweet, fiery throb that exploded through her veins. 

“Oh god. Oh, fuck.” She sobbed as her body clenched and pulsed in waves. 

He growled against her flesh.  
“Again.”

Her heart thudded in her chest as she came down. She let out a little laugh even as she squirmed away.

“I can't.”

It was too much, too intense. She would combust. Jumin stood up, thumbs swiping at his lips, scooping up every last drop of her. He licked it away, eyes closed like he was savoring the taste. It was unfair how perfect he still looked. Fully dressed, hair a mess from her fingers, face covered in her juices, yet still flawless and in control. He pressed a crushing kiss to her mouth like he couldn't get close enough. 

His fingers trailed across her sensitive folds and MC sighed at the hot, wet rush of pleasure. Two fingers sunk into her heat with a delicious stretch. Her body sang as it squeezed around him. Twisting his wrist, he curled his fingers into her. 

“Let me hear that sweet cry again, kitten.” He demanded. Already the pressure was coiling, her body rushing to obey his every word. 

“Please,” she sobbed. “Please, please, please.”

She couldn't even finish the question, but he seemed to understand. Quick moves pulled his fingers away and tore open the button on his pants. Before she could whine about the loss, he was there. The tip of his cock slid against her, teasing up and over her clit in a smooth glide. She bucked her hips, desperate to feel more. She needed more. She was going to die if she didn't get it. Firm hands held her in place. He pressed into her. Inch by inch, stretching her with deliberate slowness. A throaty sigh left him as he bottomed out. MC was a melted mess of sensations. The cool glass beneath her, the sweat that ran off her skin as she shuddered. Every cell in her body was singing to life, careening into overload. All the focus narrowed on to where his body met hers- so full and warm and perfect, perfect, perfect. 

And then he moved.

One smooth, fluid thrust that had her gasping his name. His eyes snapped to hers, dark and hooded. She had all of one second to register he liked that, before his hands tightened and he thrust again. He gripped her hips, pulling her to him as he pounded into her. Gone was any rational, thinking MC. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her back arching off the glass. Behind him, the city stirred to life below the apartment. The light fell over buildings and glowed against skyscrapers full of glass and steel. Inside, her turned her body into a needy, mindless mess. 

Everything became more. The sounds of skin against skin, her whimpers turned into cries, the dampness on his skin turned into beads of sweat. He leaned in, one hand on the glass and drove into her at a punishing pace. His cock pounding against that spot inside that made her core clench- a tension that threatened to spiral out of control. 

“Jumin,” she gasped. “Oh, god.” 

“Come for me.” He rasped, pressing kissing across her jaw. “Give me what's mine.”

His hand reached down to press tiny circles against her clit matching his rhythm. Everything in her body was so tuned into him in that moment, it was as good as his. She could do nothing but obey. Her pussy clamped around him in a wave of pleasure so intense, she squeezed her eyes shut. The tension flew apart, exploding through her in a sweetness that was drowning. He swallowed her cries, muttering dark words against her lips as he followed her down. 

Moments later, she lay panting, her body melted into the table. She was a boneless, hazy, puddle of contentment. Jumin hadn't moved, his face buried against her throat, careful to not crush her with his weight. Lazy swipes of his tongue chased the salt from her skin as she ran her fingers through his hair.   
He hummed.

“It seems like I have not followed the right order of things,” he said with a touch of sternness in his tone.

MC blinked.

“You can't be serious?” 

Was she too easy? Did he regret it already? She knew he was a fairly conservative person, or, at least, she had thought so before last night.

“Completely. The first time I took you should have been in my bed.” Those arms wrapped around her again, pulling her up and carrying her off like she weighed nothing. She squealed and wrapped her legs around him. 

“I'm sure it's not a big deal.” She laughed as he kicked his pants to the side.

“No. I can not allow such glaring mistakes. It must be remedied at once.” Jumin carried her across the apartment to his bed room. “Or twice. Or more. I'm afraid we'll have to sacrifice the whole day to set this right.”

His hands were already moving over her as he laid her on his sheets. A teasing smile stretched across her face as he marked his way across her shoulder. Tiny little bites that she knew would show tomorrow. Already, he grew hard against her thigh. She had a feeling he wasn't bluffing. 

“Well, you know what they say,” she said in between gasps. “Practice makes perfect.”


End file.
